sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Трёхкомпонентная теория цветового зрения
thumb|300px|Рис. 1 Вид сетчатки в разрезе Трёхкомпонентная теория цветовосприятия первоначально была основана на предположении, согласно которому возможно получить любой оттенок смешиванием трёх «основных» цветов, как это делает художник. __TOC__ История развития трёхкомпонентной теории цветовосприятия История создания и совершенствования теорий цветного зрения в общем изложена в статье Теории цветового зрения. То, что мы ощущаем как цвет, «''представляет собой комбинированное воздействие:'' :1) спектрального распределения светового потока из дающего энергию источника света; :2) физических и/или химических свойств всех материалов, пропускающих или отражающих световой поток (по меньшей мере часть светового потока, переориентированную в сторону глаза); :3) физиологической реакции глаза на световой поток, включающей в себя нервные импульсы, передаваемые в ту часть коры головного мозга, которая отвечает за зрение; :4) переработки нашим мозгом этих сигналов в сочетании с сигналами из соседних областей поля зрения, нашими воспоминаниями о сходных ситуациях, имевших место в прошлом опыте''» Тонквист Г. Аспекты цвета. Что они значат и как могут быть использованы // Проблема цвета в психологии / Отв. ред. А. А. Митькин, Н. Н. Корж. М.: Наука, 1993. С. 5-53. (С. 7).'' Это достаточно общее высказывание в целом верно, но для того, чтобы «теория цвета» стала продуктивной, требуется развить и углубить, связать с фактами модель каждого из уровней цветовосприятия. В конце ХХ века были проведены эксперименты по выяснению природы цветного зрения, в частности - для установления происхождения различных видов дальтонизма http://www.pnas.org/content/96/9/4743.full.pdf+html Color vision: Opsins and options. J. D. Mollon, и предполагаемых методов его терапии. Требования к теории восприятия света и цвета Факты и их объяснение Имеющиеся экспериментальные научные данные (колориметрия, цветоведение, оптика, физиология и анатомия человека, биохимия восприятия света, генетика, психология восприятия цвета) должны быть непротиворечиво объединены с помощью понятных физических и математических моделей. Среди фактов, которые должны быть объяснены, к числу важнейших относится метамерия, дополнительные цвета, цветовая адаптация и константность цвета, все формы дальтонизма. Общие требования 'Теория цветного зрения 'может считаться действительной только при выполнении следующих условий: * теория должна строиться только на объективных, достоверно установленных экспериментальных данных; * теория должна основываться на конкретных физических законах, без каких-либо приближений; * модель должна быть объективной и описываться математическими зависимостями в реальном трёхмерном пространстве; * физическая модель должна моделировать и объяснять все известные явления и «парадоксы» цветового зрения. При этом, теория не должна изначально принимать за основу какую либо известную (общепризнанную) теорию или рассматривать проблему только с точки зрения одной (наиболее известной) теории. Предположения заложенные в основу трёхкомпонентной гипотезы thumb|250px|Рис.2, Нормализованные спектры чувствительности фотопигментов сетчатки к определённым длинам волн Трёхкомпонентная гипотеза цветовосприятия исторически основана на многочисленных наивных теориях, предсказательная сила которых была невелика. Гениальные предположения учёных прошлого были в основном умозрительны, так как естественные науки прошлого не обладали необходимым инструментарием; не был сформирован понятийный аппарат, невозможно было провести многие важные эксперименты. Бурное развитие естественных наук можно отнести к началу ХIХ столетия, когда специалисты в области биологии, химии и физики сделали огромный прорыв в естественных науках. Исходя из исследований спектров поглощения рецепторов сетчатки глаза были выявлены несколько максимумов поглощения в видимой области. На основании этого было выдвинуто предположение о возможном существовании в сетчатке трёх типов колбочек чувствительных к коротковолновой (Short) области спектра — S колбочки, средневолновой (Medium) области спектра - M колбочки и длинноволновой (Long) области спектра - L колбочки. Это области соответственно синего, зелёного и красного диапазонов, см. рис. 2. Трёхкомпонентной гипотезой цветовосприятия постулировалось, что каждая колбочка может реагировать только на излучения в своей спектральной зоне и выдавать сигналы в мозг на основании которых, в мозгу формируется ощущение цвета. thumb|250px|Рис.3,Принятая основная диаграмма цветов Международной комиссии по освещению XY — диаграмма цветности спектральных цветов Попытки подтвердить существование 3-х типов колбочек В ХХI веке проводились различные эксперименты с попытками определения соотношения количества колбочек разного типа в разных зонах поверхности сетчатки человека и приматов, а также по определению информационных потоков от колбочек разного типа к более глубоким слоям нейронной сети сетчатки.http://www.cns.nyu.edu/~pl/pubs/Roorda_et_al01.pdf Vision Research 41 (2001) 1291–1306 "Packing arrangement of the three cone classes in primate retina" Austin Roorda, Andrew B. Metha, Peter Lennie, David R. Williams,http://neurosciences.us/courses/vision2/Color/williams.pdf NATURE, VOL 397, 11 FEBRUARY 1999 The arrangement of the three cone classes in the living human eye. Austin Roorda, David R. Williams , http://faculty.washington.edu/sbuck/545ColorClass/DaceyPacker2003.pdf Current Opinion in Neurobiology 2003, 13:421–427. Colour coding in the primate retina: diverse cell types and cone-specific circuitry. Dennis M Dacey and Orin S Packer,http://vision.psychol.cam.ac.uk/jdmollon/papers/BowmakerParryMollon2003.pdf NORMAL AND DEFECTIVE COLOUR VISION (2003). 5. THE ARRANGEMENT OF L AND M CONES IN HUMAN AND A PRIMATE RETINA. J. K. BOWMAKER, J. W. L. PARRY, AND J. D. MOLLON,http://www.jneurosci.org/content/25/42/9669.full.pdf The Journal of Neuroscience, October 19, 2005 • 25(42):9669 –9679 • 9669 Organization of the Human Trichromatic Cone Mosaic. Heidi Hofer, Joseph Carroll, Jay Neitz, Maureen Neitz, and David R. Williams. Однако все эти работы опираются исключительно на статистическую обработку результатов исследований. До сих пор так никому и не удалось выявить отдельные: красно, сине или зелёно-чувствительные колбочки. Критика трёхкомпонентной гипотезы Существующая на сегодняшний день «основная» и «общепринятая» трёхкомпонентная гипотеза цветовосприятия крайне не совершенна. Она не может полно и правильно описать процесс цветовосприятия, цветовую адаптацию (баланс белого), нарушения в цветовосприятии при цветоаномалиях, множество эффектов, явлений и свойств нашего зрения. Все эти «пробелы» сторонники трёхкомпонентной гипотезы относят в большей степени к работе головного мозга. Кроме того, так и не найдено гистологического подтверждения наличия в сетчатке глаза трёх типов колбочек, также до сих пор не найден и колбочковый «синечувствительный» пигмент, которому заранее было присвоено название — цианолаб. Считается, что палитра цветов, которую может различать глаз, работающий в соответствии с трёхкомпонентной теорией зрения, с учётом всех фоторецепторов сетчатки глаза и мозга, имеет вид показанный на рис.3. thumb|250px|Рис. 4. Палитра цветов, воспроизводимая глазом в случае подхода трёхкомпонентной гипотезы зрения (область внутри вписанного остроугольного треугольника) Однако, при известных и хорошо изученных максимумах спектральной чувствительности пигментов глаза (рис. 2.), палитра цветов, которую может различать глаз работающий в соответствии с трёхкомпонентной гипотезой зрения будет слишком мала, что совершенно не соответствует действительности. Нанесём на цветовой треугольник точки максимумов чувствительности пигментов глаза (по предположениям трёхкомпонентной гипотезы, максимумы чувствительности предполагаемых колбочек). На рис. 4 видим область полученной цветовой палитры (внутри треугольника с углами в точках 430 нм, 540 нм и 570 нм), которую можно анализировать или синтезировать при известных максимумах чувствительности пигментов (рис. 2.) в соответствии с подходом трёхкомпонентной гипотезы зрения (по аналогии получения цветов смешиванием трёх имеющихся красок или анализом цвета тремя имеющимися датчиками). Как видим, полученная палитра «воспроизводимых» цветов существенно уже реально различимой нашим глазом. Этот рисунок более чем наглядно показывает, что механизм цветовосприятия глаза имеет совершенно другой принцип отличный от предложенного трёхкомпонентной моделью. Факты доказывающие несостоятельность трёхкомпонентной гипотезы В проблемах цветовосприятия огромное количество мнений и очень ограниченное число достоверно известных фактов. :1. Известно, что в сетчатке глаза есть палочки и колбочки. Есть предположения и допущения выдвигаемые различными исследователями о существовании трёх типов колбочек. При этом, сами утверждения о существовании трёх типов колбочек, пока голословны и бездоказательны. До сих пор не найдено различий в колбочках сетчатки глаза. : 2. А. Кёниг в 1894 году провёл серию экспериментов в результате которых установил, что для мелких предметов, фокусируемых на центральной ямке сетчатки глаза зрение человека обладает слабой чувствительностью к синей части спектра. Позднее этот факт был подтверждён рядом других исследователейWillmer E. N. Color of Smmall Objects// Nature. — 1944. — V. 153. -P. 774—775Hartridge H. The Change From Trichromatic to Dichromatic Vision in the Human Retina// Nature. — 1945. — V. 155. -P. 657—662Middleton W. E., Holms M. C. The Apparent Colors of smallSubstense — a preliminary Report// JOSA. — 1949. — V. 39. — P. 582—592 : 3. Критики трёхкомпонентной теории зрения отмечают, что окончательную точку в этом вопросе поставила работа «Фоточувствительные пигменты колбочки у приматов» W. B. Marks, W. H. Dobelle, E. F. Mak опубликованная в 1964 г.«Visual Pigments of Single Primate Cones» W. B. Marks, W. H. Dobelle, E. F. Mak Nichol Department of Biophysics, Johns Hopkins University, Baltimore, Maryland 21218. Science, Vol. 143, p. 1182, 1964. в ней впервые был проведён спектральный анализ спектров поглощения отдельно взятых колбочек. Авторы обнаружили, что все фовеальные колбочки идентичны и в каждой из них содержится смесь всего двух фотопигментов хлоролаба и эритролаба. Подтвердить существование цианолаба не удалось. : 4. В 1918 году известный учёный Герберт Э. Ивес (Herbert Eugene Ives https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herbert_E._Ives) провёл эксперимент, который полностью игнорируется сторонниками трёхкомпонентной теории цветовосприятия: :Известно, что существует более одного способа получить ощущение жёлтого света. Можно использовать монохроматическую жёлтую линию вырезанную из видимого спектра на длине волны около 580 нм. Можно также использовать смесь длин волн вызывающих в отдельности ощущения красного и зелёного света. При этом составной жёлтый, полностью соответствует чистому монохроматическому жёлтому (совершенно не отличается от него). :Ивес совместил красную и зелёную полосы света так, чтобы получить жёлтый. Затем он сканировал этот составной жёлтый свет на сетчатку глаза наблюдателя. Он обнаружил, что, когда составной жёлтый цвет перемещался через сетчатку, происходило цветоделение, так что в полосе ощущался передний красный край, жёлтая середина и зелёный задний край. :Сторонники трёхкомпонентной гипотезы объясняли это тем, что «красные» колбочки должны иметь более быстрое время отклика, чем «зелёные» колбочки, и включаться раньше, когда полоска света стимулирует рецепторы, в то время как более медленные «зелёные» колбочки выключаются позже, чем «красные» колбочки, когда полоса проходит, оставляя жёлтое ощущение посередине. :Однако, повторяя опыт в случае полоски спектрального жёлтого цвета, она не разделяется на красную переднюю кромку и зелёную заднюю кромку. Она сохраняет тот же жёлтый цвет по всей длине, хотя по утверждению сторонников трёхкомпонентных теорий должна повторится ситуация со случаем составного жёлтого цвета. (John A. Medeiros) http://www.conesandcolor.net/_B_Exp_False.htm :Этим экспериментом Герберт Э. Ивес в 1918 году одним из первых доказал несостоятельность трёхкомпонентных теорий. :5. Графики чувствительности глазных пигментов получены исключительно на основании изучения спектров поглощения участков поверхности сетчатки глаза. Утверждения, что каждый из пигментов принадлежит определённой колбочке — не более, чем предположение не подтверждённое ни практически, ни гистологически. :6. Известно, что в фовеальной области сетчатки глаза практически не обнаружено синечувствительного пигмента. Также доказано, что в фовеальной области сетчатки (жёлтом пятне) содержаться в основном только колбочки, причём в этой области диаметр колбочек самый маленький, что обеспечивает максимальное разрешение зрения при анализе объекта сфокусированного на эту область. Когда мы хотим внимательно рассмотреть что-либо, мы фокусируем проекцию рассматриваемого объекта именно на эту область, при этом, мы отлично различаем все цвета этого объекта включая синий! Трёхкомпонентная гипотеза не может объяснить это свойство зрения, так как оно в корне ПРОТИВОРЕЧИТ этой гипотезе. В то же время это подтверждает нелинейную двухкомпонентную теорию цветовосприятия предполагающую, что все колбочки в сетчатке одинаковы и что в каждой колбочке содержиться смесь только двух пигментов: хлоролаба и эритролаба, при этом каждая колбочка чувствительна ко всей видимой области спектра и способна однозначно предоставить информацию о спектральном составе светового раздражителя. :7. Спектры чувствительности глазных пигментов СОВЕРШЕННО НЕ СООТВЕТСТВУЮТ цветам принятым за "основные", поэтому, исходя из предположений трёхкомпонентной гипотезы, даже с учётом явления метамерии оперируя участками спектра к которым чувствительны пигменты сетчатки (родопсин, хлоролаб и эритролаб): синим, жёлто-зелёным и жёлто-красным (оранжевым) цветами возможно получить только крайне узкую палитру цветов, что не соответствует реальной палитре цветов воспринимаемых человеком. :8. Параметры электромагнитного излучения описываются его длиной волны. Для определения параметров электромагнитного излучения (одномерной системы координат), достаточно всего одного датчика, который однозначно определяет частоту колебаний или её изменение относительно одной фиксированной точки. В случае датчика определяющего изменение относительно фиксированной точки, необходимо ещё определить в большую или меньшую (по частоте) сторону произошло изменение. С этой задачей отлично справляется устройство, сравнивающее соотношение сигналов от двух одинаковых широкополосных датчиков, чувствительных ко всей области воспринимаемого спектра, с одинаковыми формами спектра чувствительности, но со сдвинутыми друг относительно друга максимумами чувствительности. Таким датчиком например является колбочка глаза в которой находятся фоточувствительные пигменты хлоролаб и эритролаб, чувствительные к широкой области спектра с близко расположенными друг относительно друга максимумами чувствительности. Это показал в своей работе С. Ременко. Такой датчик отлично работает в широчайшем диапазоне яркости благодаря тому, что реагирует не на мощность сигнала, а на его изменение. Шкала температуры тоже одномерна. Зачем для измерения температуры использовать три градусника, когда достаточно одного?! А если даже и допустить наличие трёх градусников, измеряющих температуру в разных температурных областях, то как при помощи только операций сложения и вычитания (как утверждают биологи), получить искомую температуру зная показания трёх разных градусников? НИКАК! При помощи только этих операций невозможно определить даже среднюю температуру. Предположение о "трёх датчиках" основано исключительно на явлении замеченном много веков назад и демонстрирующем, что смешиванием нескольких красок можно получить некоторую, ограниченную палитру цветов. Это предположение о "аналогичном устройстве глаза", кочует уже несколько сотен лет так и не получая никакого практического подтверждения. :9. У хрусталика глаза очень велика хроматическая аберрация. При наличии в глазу трёх (или более) типов колбочек «настроенных» на различные участки спектра, эти колбочки были бы обязательно расположены в трёх (или более) уровнях сетчатки, а этого в сетчатке глаза нет. Все колбочки лежат в одной плоскости, а вот палочки чувствительные к синей области спектра длиннее и их концы действительно лежат в другой плоскости. :10. В сетчатке глаза у взрослого человека насчитывается около ~6 млн.G. Osterberg (1935). “Topography of the layer of rods and cones in the human retina,” Acta Ophthalmol., Suppl. 13:6, pp. 1–102. колбочек и приблизительно около ~90 миллионов палочекCurcio, CA.; Sloan, KR.; Kalina, RE.; Hendrickson, AE. (Feb 1990). "Human photoreceptor topography.". J Comp Neurol 292 (4): 497–523. doi:10.1002/cne.902920402. PMID 2324310.. Размеры их очень невелики, так у колбочки длина около 50 мкм, диаметр — от 2 до 4 мкм., у палочки длина около 60 мкм, диаметр около 2 мкм. При этом в зрительном нерве содержится всего порядка 1 млн. волокон. Исходя из этого следует, что первичная обработка информации колбочек и палочек происходит именно в сетчатке, а не в мозгу. :11. Совершенно нерационально размещать рядом три приёмника излучения,чувствительных к различным участкам спектра хотя бы потому, что достаточно всего одного широкополосного приёмника - колбочки (детектора отношений). Если предположить возможность наличия в сетчатке трёх приёмников, то например "красный" фотон будет зарегистрирован только при условии, что попадёт именно в свою "красную" колбочку, в противном случае он будет просто проигнорирован системой, что делает "трёхкомпонентную модель" сразу в ТРИ раза мене чувствительной, что очень неэффективно, не говоря уже о четырёх, пяти, шести и более компонентных гипотезах зрения. :12. При размещении рядом трёх датчиков чувствительных к различным областям спектра (как предполагает трёхкомпонентная гипотеза) неминуемы "паразитные наводки", т. е. при срабатывании одного из трёх датчиков, сигнал от него обязательно будет влиять на соседние датчики (чувствительные к другим областям спектра), что однозначно снизит их избирательность и чувствительность. :13. Давно известна кривая видности колбочкового аппарата. Исходя из трёхкомпонентной гипотезы эта кривая видности должна состоять из суммы чувствительностей трёх видов колбочек. Из этого спектра чувствительности видно, что колбочки не чувствительны к фиолетовой области, однако мы отлично видим фиолетовый цвет! Как же мы его видим, если узкий участок фиолетовой части спектра не раздражает ни "красночувствительную", ни "зелёночувствительную", ни "синечувствительную" колбочки? Трёхкомпонентная гипотеза не может ответить на этот вопрос. :14. Утверждение сторонников трёхкомпонентной гипотезы о том, что в цветном зрении участвуют только колбочки, а палочки не участвуют - ошибочно. Известно, что в палочках сетчатки содержится фоточувствительный пигмент родопсин. Чувствительность родопсина к свету настолько высока, что благодаря ему глаз может видеть при очень низких уровнях освещения (в сумерках и ночью). При этом, чувствительность фоточувствительных пигментов хлоролаба и эритролаба входящих в состав йодопсина - фоточувствительного пигмента присутствующего во всех колбочках намного ниже, чем чувствительность родопсина в палочках. Именно по этой причине, колбочки начинают работать только при более ярком освещении. Почему при более ярком свете родопсин в палочках должен "перестать чувствовать" свет? В глазах ночных птиц, например у совы, в сетчатке глаза содержатся только палочки, при этом сова прекрасно видит и днём. Кроме того факт работы палочек при дневном зрении подтверждает и давно описанный Эффект Пуркинье заключающийся в изменении цветопередачи глаза при переходе от дневного зрения к сумеречному и наоборот. :15. Исходя из предположения трёхкомпонентной гипотезы следует, что в сетчатке глаза должны существовать три типа колбочек чувствительных к различным областям спектра. В таком случае, при освещении того или иного предмета не широкополосным (белым) светом, а монохроматическим излучением, например красным, разрешение (острота) нашего зрения казалось бы должна снизится, так как в зрении будет участвовать только один из трёх типов колбочек. Однако этого не происходит, следовательно даже при освещении монохроматическим светом в зрении продолжают участвовать все колбочки, а не только "красночувствительные". :16. А. Кёниг (Konig A.) в 1894 году провёл серию экспериментов в результате которых установил, что для мелких предметов, фокусируемых на центральной ямке сетчатки, зрение человека "дихроматично", так как эта часть сетчатки глаза обладает слабой чувствительностью к синей части спектра. Кёнигу удалось синтезировать для таких предметов все цвета спектра с помощью только двух основных спектральных цветов с длинами волн 475 и 650 нм. Позднее этот факт был подтверждён рядом других исследователейWillmer E. N. Color of Smmall Objects// Nature. - 1944. - V. 153. -P. 774-775Hartridge H. The Change From Trichromatic to Dichromatic Vision in the Human Retina// Nature. - 1945. - V. 155. -P. 657-662Middleton W. E., Holms M. C. The Apparent Colors of smallSubstense - a preliminary Report// JOSA. - 1949. - V. 39. - P. 582-592, и было установлено, что "дихроматизм" при нормальном зрении наблюдается уже при угловом размере предметов равном 10' - 20'. При наблюдении мелких предметов с такими размерами нормальное зрение обладает свойствами тританопии, т. е. не отличает синего от зелёного, красного от пурпурного цветов. Цвета мелких предметов наблюдатель воспринимает как смесь оранжевого и голубого. При наблюдении более мелких предметов наблюдатель перестаёт воспринимать цвет и видит их как чёрно-белые, что было подтверждено опытами А. Бедфорда в 1950 году.Новаковский С. В., Цвет в цветном телевидении, - М.,: Радио и связь, 1988 Эти доказанные факты противоречат механизму предлагаемому трёхкомпонентной гипотезой цветовосприятия, которая в принципе не может их объяснить. :17. Давно установлено, что использование жёлтого светофильтра (отсекающего фиолетово-синюю область спектра) в оптических приборах (биноклях, дальномерах, зрительных трубах) субъективно улучшает контраст изображения, это особенно заметно при неблагоприятных условиях (туман, дымка, осадки). Трёхкомпанентные гипотезы не могут объяснить почему улучшение разрешения и контраста достигается исключением из процесса зрения "синей" (одной из трёх предполагаемых гипотезой) колбочки (это должно только ухудшить изображение). Ответ даёт Нелинейная двухкомпонентная теория цветовосприятия. Так как в фовеальной области сетчатки глаза (жёлтом пятне) находятся только колбочки, а все колбочки одинаковы и практически не чувствительны к фиолетовой области спектра, то фиолетово-синяя область спектра создаёт восновном малоинформативную засветку (шум). Дополнительно, ослабление фиолетово-синей области спектра, вызывает увеличение чувствительности палочек (как при сумеречном освещении), а палочки концентрирующиеся к области периферии сетчатки, боле чувствительны к движению, что позволяет лучше регистрировать малейшие изменения при статичном наблюдении за всем полем зрения. И наконец, пик чувствительности колбочки соответствует жёлтой области спектра при котором колбочка сбалансирована и глаз испытывает наименьшую нагрузку делая длительное наблюдение более комфортным. :18. С тех пор, как у транспортных средств появились фары и транспорт начал передвигаться ночью, водители стали испытывать эффект временного ослепления от фар встречного транспорта. Опытным путём было замечено, что подсвечивая глаза водителя (его рабочее место) слабым источником света синей области спектра, эффект ослепления фарами встречного транспорта существенно ослабляет. До появления современных фар с жёстко стандартизированной формой светового луча, синими лампами подсветки пользовалось не одно поколение профессиональных водителей. Объяснение этому свойству нашего глаза даёт только нелинейная двухкомпонентная теория цветовосприятия С. Ременко. Ночью, при крайне слабой освещённости, в глазу работают в основном самые чувствительные к свету рецепторы — палочки. При плавном увеличении яркости содержащийся в палочках светочувствительный пигмент родопсин «выцветает». При этом, с ростом яркости, снижается чувствительность палочек. При резком увеличении яркости на процесс адаптации к новым условиям (снижение чувствительности), палочкам требуется определённое время в течении которого они «слепнут» от чрезмерно мощного сигнала. Аналогичное происходит, когда мы выходим из тёмного помещения на яркий свет. Родопсин в палочках чувствителен к синей части спектра. При подсветке глаза ночью синим цветом, чувствительность палочек существенно снижается (как при ярком свете, не требуя такового в кабине), при этом колбочки глаза (практически не чувствительные к синей области спектра) продолжают работать на максимуме своей чувствительности. Резкое увеличение яркости света не «слепит» колбочки, так как они менее чувствительны к свету и рассчитаны на работу при больших уровнях освещения (ярким солнечным днём). Трёхкомпонентная теория зрения не может дать ответ почему подсветка именно синим цветом (а не красным, жёлтым, зелёным и пр.) защищает глаза водителя от фар встречного транспорта. :19. Рассмотрим ещё одно явление, которое не входит в число подробно описанных в литературе «обманов зрения». Натянутый между двумя столбами телефонный провод прекрасно виден нормально зрячим глазом до расстояния порядка 500 метров. Зная фокусное расстояние глаза (около 2,5 см) и считая глаз идеальной оптической системой, можно рассчитать ширину получаемого на сетчатке изображения провода, пользуясь правилом подобия треугольников. Приняв толщину провода равной - 4 мм, получим выражение: ::25 х 4/500000мм = 100000/500000мкм = 0,2 мкм :Каким же образом глаз видит этот провод, если диаметр самого тонкого рецептора составляет около 3 мкм, т. е. в 15 раз толще? Эту работу рецептор может выполнить только при условии, что он использует метод дифференциального анализа, гиперболирование. Эту функцию отлично выполняют колбочки чувствительные ко всей области видимого участка спектра. Трёхкомпонентные гипотезы и здесь бессильны... :20. Трёхкомпонентные гипотезы совершенно не могут объяснить дефекты цветовосприятия глаза. На сегодняшний день тщательно описаны три типа цветоаномалии: ::1. Первую называют дальтонизмом 1-го рода — протанопия. ::2. Второй тип цветоаномалии принято называть дальтонизмом 2-го рода — дейтеранопия. ::3. Третий тип цветоаномалии принято называть — тританопия. При нём одновременно с невозможностью различать оттенки жёлтого цвета от оттенков синего цвета у человека отсутствует сумеречное зрение (не работают палочки). :Существуют ещё три типа цветоаномалии сочетающие в себе комбинации цветоаномалий 1 и 2, 1 и 3, 2 и 3. Но они встречаются крайне редко и поэтому практически не описаны. Нелинейная двухкомпонентная теория цветового зрения просто и ясно описывает механизм перечисленных выше цветоаномалий, связывая их с дефектами соответствующих светочувствительных пигментов хлоролаба и эритролаба в колбочках и родопсина в палочках. При этом и математика подтверждает возможное число комбинаций цветоаномалии: раз всего три пигмента, значит количество вариантов ровняется 3! (факториал), что равняется 1 х 2 х 3 = 6. :Однако, понимая, что цветоаномалия связана с отсутствием или дефектом того или иного светочувствительного пигмента, согласно трёхкомпонентной модели должны наблюдаться множество видов цветоаномалии таких как: ::1. Отсутствие красно-чувствительного пигмента (не работает L — колбочка); ::2. Отсутствие зелёно-чувствительного пигмента (не работает M — колбочка); ::3. Отсутствие сине-чувствительного пигмента (не работает S — колбочка); ::4. Отсутствие пары красно-чувствительного и зелёно-чувствительного пигмента (не работают L и M — колбочки); ::5. Отсутствие пары красно-чувствительного и сине-чувствительного (не работают L и S — колбочки); ::6. Отсутствие пары зелёно-чувствительного и сине-чувствительного (не работают M и S — колбочки); ::7. Отсутствие тройки красно-чувствительного, зелёно-чувствительного и сине-чувствительного (не работают L, M и S — колбочки). Только чёрно-белое зрение; ::8. Отсутствие сумеречного зрения (не работают палочки). :Кроме того должны ещё существовать и «вариации» неработающих палочек с «комбинациями» дефектных колбочек. Раз трёхкомпонентная гипотеза оперирует тремя фоточувствительными пигментами в колбочках и одним в палочках, то количество возможных вариантов дефектов должно строго быть 4! (факториал), строго по числу фоточувствительных пигментов. т. е. 1 х 2 х 3 х 4 = 24. 24 варианта! Но этого разнообразия дефектов в природе просто не существует. Только одно это уже чётко доказывает, что трёхкомпонентные теории (а тем более многокомпонентные теории) не в состоянии описать то, что происходит в действительности. :Примечательно, что по непонятной (для трёхкомпонентной гипотезы зрения) причине, отсутствие возможности различать оттенки жёлтого цвета от оттенков синего цвета ВСЕГДА «совпадает» с отсутствием сумеречного зрения (дефект чувствительности палочек). :Так-же непонятным остаётся вопрос почему с позиции трёхкомпонентной гипотезы при цветоаномалии первого, второго и третьего типов поражаются все три типа колбочек в определённых процентных пропорциях. :21. Трёхкомпонентная гипотеза цветовосприятия неспособна дать чёткие и конкретные физические или математические определения параметров цвета, поэтому оперирует исключительно субъективными параметрами цвета такими как: Полнота, Чистота, Глубина, Насыщенность, Светлота, Цветовой тон, Изолированный цвет, Не изолированный цвет.... Нелинейная двухкомпонентная теория цветового зрения в отличии от трёхкомпонентной гипотезы, не использует субъективных параметров цвета. Все параметры цвета в нелинейной модели цветовосприятия — объективны и имеют строгое определение и чёткий физический смыслС. Ременко, «Нелинейная модель измерения цвета и уточнение терминов колориметрии», Всеакадемический семинар по проблемам стандартизации и метрологии, Ташкент, 20 — 25 ноября 1986 год, стр 41 — 42.С. Ременко, «Определение основных понятий в области колориметрии и измерения цветовых параметров излучения», V Всеакадемический семинар по проблемам стандартизации и метрологии Ереван, 16 — 20 ноября 1987 год, стр 58 — 59.. :22. В настоящее время мы переживаем бум светодиодных источников излучения. Показательно наблюдение за ёлочной гирляндой состоящей из цветных светодиодов. Глаз человека фокусируется и видит резко светодиоды излучающие спектры воспринимаемые нами как красный, оранжевый, жёлтый, зелёный цвета, а вот светодиоды излучающие области света воспринимаемые нами как синий и фиолетовый цвет, глаз видит не резко, размыто. Глаз не может сфокусироваться на источнике излучения воспринимаемого нами как синий или фиолетовый цвет. Трёхкомпонентная гипотеза не может дать объяснение этому свойству глаза. Нелинейная двухкомпонентная теория цветового зрения С. Ременко объясняет это просто. Пытаясь рассмотреть что либо, глаз фокусирует изображение на центральной ямке сетчатки глаза. В центральной ямке сетчатки глаза нет палочек содержащих синечувствительный пигмент родопсин, а колбочки (содержащие пигменты хлоролаб и эритролаб) слабо чувствительны к коротковолновой (фиолетовой) области спектра. Кроме того в связи с тем, что у хрусталика глаза велика хроматическая аберрация, коротковолновая область спектра фокусируется перед поверхностью колбочек, в отличии от более длинноволновых областей спектра (фокусирующихся в области расположения) колбочек. Мышечный аппарат глаза не может "подтянуть" фокусировку коротковолновой области к поверхности сетчатки, вот поэтому мы и видим эти светодиоды "размытыми". Тоже самое можно наблюдать ночью с рекламными пано оформленных освещением в сне-фиолетовых цветах. :23. Все системы работающие с цветом основаны на принципе синтеза на экране (плёнке, бумаге или ином носителе) информации о исходном спектральном составе каждой точки изображения, для того, чтобы глаз человека воспринял его "реально". Например Эдвин Лэнд вызывал на экране ощущения цвета используя всего два канала, разделив весь видимый спектр на две области коротковолновую и длинноволновую. Ощущения цветного изображения у наблюдателей были, но цвета были блеклые и неяркие. Использование трёх каналов (деление спектра на три области "красную", "зелёную" и "синюю") даёт на картинке ощущения насыщенных, контрастных, ярких цветов, делая при этом систему передачи изображения несколько сложнее (три канала). Используя четыре канала (разделив весь видимый спектр на четыре области) можно добиться ещё более реалистичного ощущения цвета, но при этом удорожание системы передачи изображения позволит лишь незначительно улучшить естественность цветопередачи, которую нетребовательный обыватель может и не заметить. Понятно, что увеличивая число каналов в системе передачи цвета будет расти сложность и цена системы передачи, выдавая малозаметный прирост "естественности". В мире пришли к компромиссу - цена/качество - три канала. В полиграфии используют шесть цветов (плюс чёрный). Но почему увеличивая количество каналов передачи информации о исходном спектре возрастает и естественность восприятия цветов оригинала? Ведь если бы в глазу были бы (по аналогии с техникой) три канала (красный, зелёный и синий), то увеличение количества каналов более трёх не давало бы прироста естественности. Всё просто. Глаз в отличии от любого оборудования передачи цвета не должен СИНТЕЗИРОВАТЬ исходный спектральный состав, а должен АНАЛИЗИРОВАТЬ исходный спектральный состав. Для АНАЛИЗА исходного спектрального состава не нужны три канала или три датчика, для анализа достаточно одного широкополосного приёмника, которым и является колбочка глаза человека. Принцип работы колбочки глаза описывает Нелинейная двухкомпонентная теория цветового зрения С. Ременко. Эти факты очередной раз показывают полную несостоятельность трёхкомпонентной гипотезы, которую по непонятным до сих пор причинам, некоторые считают "общепринятой"… Сколько же типов колбочек существует в глазу человека? Ответить на этот вопрос пытаются уже не один десяток лет. Единственные результаты, так ни кем и не оспоренные на сегодняшний день, были получены группой учёных W. B. Marks, W. H. Dobelle, E. F. Mak Nichol. Их исследование подробно описано в работе «Visual Pigments of Single Primate Cones» W. B. Marks, W. H. Dobelle, E. F. Mak Nichol Department of Biophysics, Johns Hopkins University, Baltimore, Maryland 21218. Science, Vol. 143, p. 1182, 1964. Суть эксперимента была в следующем: Если какая либо колбочка чувствительна только к определённому участку спектра, то при освещении только её узкополосным излучением (вырезанным из широкого непрерывного спектра), по спектру отражения можно определить именно ту область, которую поглощает колбочка (область чувствительности колбочки). Для этого использовался широкополосный спектр оптического излучения из которого монохроматором вырезался очень узкий участок спектра. Далее этот монохромный спектр фокусировался в точку размером меньше, чем геометрический размер самой колбочки. Этой точкой сканировали сетчатку живого глаза. Учёные ожидали найти колбочки чувствительные к красной, синей и зелёной частям спектра. Что же они обнаружили? Они не нашли синих колбочек с гипотетическим пигментом «цианолаб», а пигменты хлоролаб и эритролаб содержались во ВСЕХ без исключения колбочках! Для них это было полной неожиданностью. Их вывод содержится в работе. Привожу вам дословно цитату E. F. Mak Nichol из его работы «Visual Pigments of Single Primate Cones»: «Furthermore, the data suggest the possibility that the „red“ receptor may contain red and green pigments coexisting in a single cone.».«Visual Pigments of Single Primate Cones» W. B. Marks, W. H. Dobelle, E. F. Mak Nichol Department of Biophysics, Johns Hopkins University, Baltimore, Maryland 21218. Science, Vol. 143, p. 1182, 1964. Что же имеем в итоге? : Все колбочки одинаковы. : Все колбочки содержат одновременно пигменты хлоролаб и эритролаб. : В колбочках нет пигмента чувствительного к синей части спектра. Трёхкомпонентная теория, сторонниками которой являлись учёные из этой группы, бессильна с объяснениями… А вот полученные ими результаты блестяще и однозначно подтверждают нелинейную двухкомпонентную теорию зрения С. Ременко. См. также * нелинейная теория зрения * Опровержение трёхкомпонентной гипотезы цветного зрения Примечания